Melody Yang Lain (Part 1)
by Gha Ardiya
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah seorang member jkt48. Salah satu bentuk apresiasi dari seorang fans terhadap idolanya. So, lets check this out!


Seribu kecamuk di dalam benakku, membuat gelisah tak berujung. Ku bongkar lagi ingatanku pada sore ini, tapi apa mungkin? Lagi, dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya pertanyaan ini muncul. Kucoba lagi meyakinkan diriku, berusaha sesadar mungkin, dan seyakin mungkin bahwa sore ini aku tidak sedang terlelap dan dibuai mimpi.

Ya. Aku yakin kini, ini bukan mimpi atau khayalan. Sore ini aku benar-benar mampir ke toko kue itu, membeli beberapa kue, sebagian untukku makan sendiri dan sebagian lainnya akan aku berikan untuk teman-teman kosanku yang memesan minta dibelikan kue itu. Setelah selesai aku kembali ke sepeda motor yang ku parkir di depan toko kue, dan entah mengapa mataku terpaku ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih yang sedang berhenti di seberang jalan. Mobil itu menunggu seseorang yang tampaknya berada di dalam toko sepatu, dan tak lama seseorang yang ditunggu itu keluar membawa sebuah kantong belanja yang pastinya berisikan sepatu baru. Seketika aku tertegun, kaku, nafasku tersengal sesaat melihat gadis yang barusan keluar dari toko itu. Sepeda motor yang sudah ku hidupkan tak jadi kujalankan karena melihat gadis ini, gadis yang sangat kukenal. Dekat. Sangat dekat. Bahkan namanya selalu seirama mengiringi detak jantung, menemani aliran darahku. Tapi belum sempat aku melafalkan nama itu dan memanggilnya, gadis itu segera masuk ke mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang mematung. Dan saat itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatku gila malam ini munncul, benarkah itu dia? Tapi mana mungkin? Lalu mengapa ia tak memberiku kabar, seperti janjinya? Mel, benarkah itu kamu?

Aku semakin gila, perasaan ini menjadi-jadi menyerbu fikiran sadarku. Kembali wajah itu menghantu di khayalku, wajah manis tanpa kekurangan yang sempat menghangatkan relung ni, wajah itu pula yang tanpa kuinginkan menghilang seketika dan menghancurkan asa yang sekuat-kuatnya kupertahankan, menggores luka mendalam yang bahkan setiapku membuka mata masih terasa amat perih dan pilu. Lalu, dengan seketika juga wajah ini muncul kembali di pelupuk mata, menghidupkan kembali rasa yang selama bertahun-tahun ini kubiarkan sekarat, membangkitkan lagi harapan yang ku kubur paksa di dalam lubang kenangan terburuk, memanggil lagi mimpi-mimpi indah ingin memiliki gadis dengan senyum termanis yang bagiku tak tertanding.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak, teringat siapa yang bisa aku tanya untuk memastikan ini semua, agar pertanyaan-pertanyaan berisik ini terjawab. Ku tekan beberapa nomor di handphoneku dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang suara.

"Halo." Teleponku diangkat.

"Halo, ini aku Sakti." Balasku

"Hah, kak Sakti? Ngg..Ngg. Ada apa ya kak?" Suara di seberang terdengar cukup kaget.

"Fris, aku mau nanya sesuatu. Boleh?"

"Mmm, nanya apa ya kak?"

"Apa Melody sudah kembali?"

Sesaat diam, tak ada suara dari Frieska. Sedetik kemudian ku dengar sayup suara memanggil Frieska. Suaranya tak asing. Aku kenal persis suara ini, lalu segera kembali aku pada teleponku yang masih tersambung.

"Frieska? Bagaimana?" Tanyaku lagi pada Frieska.

"Ummm... Udah dulu ya kak. Aku harus bikin tugas dulu."

"Tapi Fries..!" Belum sempat aku meneruskan, teleponku dimatikan. Ada apa ini? Batinku bergejolak, aku tahu benar itu suara Melody, tapi mengapa Frieska tak memberitahu yang sebenarnya, apa yang disembunyikan? Apa yang dirahasiakan? "Aaarrrggghhhh!" Geramku.

...

6 tahun lalu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu Melody. Di bangku SMA. Di tahun kedua. Waktu itu aku sekelas dengan Melody, dia yang duduk di bangku paling depan sedangkan aku memilih untuk duduk di belakang searah diagonal dengannya. Hari senin pertama semester itu, di hari itu juga aku melihat senyuman Melody dari siluet wajahnya. Senyum yang sangat indah, fikirku, membuat hasrat ku tak sabar untuk mengenalnya. Lalu aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan menghampiri Melody yang sedari tadi sedang ngobrol dengan Siska teman sebangkunya.

"Selamat pagi!" Seru ku yang seketika menghentikan percakapan mereka, dan tatapan Melody pun langsung memandang tajam padaku.

"Aku Sakti!" Sambungku sembari mengulurkan tangan. Sesaat Melody tampak heran, wajar saja, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan di pagi hari di tengah ia sedang asik ngobrol dengan teman sebangku barunya. Namun hanya sesaat, setelah itu pandangan tajamnya melunak, senyumnya kembali terlukis dan ia sambut tanganku, hangat.

"Pagii! Aku Melody! Salam kenal ya."

"Salam kenal Mel!" Kataku lagi. Masih menggenggam tangannya, dan tanpa sadar menatap dalam kedua mata bulatnya.

"Ehheeem!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. Membuat genggaman tanganku dan Melody terlepas.

"Ada yang dianggurin nih!" Sambung suara itu lagi.

"Ahh, kamu Sis. Masa kita harus kenalan lagi!" Godaku pada Siska.

"Hahaha. Iya, ya."

Pagi itu di mulai dengan sangat hangat. Aku dan Melody entah mengapa bisa cepat merasa dekat, tanpa kuduga Melody orang yang sangat bisa mencairkan suasana, aku yang biasanya kaku pun bisa dibuatnya tertawa lepas walau Melody baru kenal beberapa saat. Dan saat itulah, di sela tawa kami pagi itu terselip getar-getar halus di dalam dadaku. Aku menyadari detik itu juga aku telah tenggelam dalam sebuah kehangatan, kehangatan bernama Melody.

...

Hari-hari berlalu, aku dan Melody menjadi sangat dekat. Aku sering mampir ke rumahnya untuk bermain atau sekedar bertemu Melody, di sana juga aku mengenal Frieska adiknya, gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari Melody, sangat mirip tapi bagiku Melody tetap lebih dari segalanya. Melody tak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, aku pun begitu, tak sedikitpun yang bisa kurahasiakan darinya kecuali perasaanku. Begitu banyak waktu yang kulalui hanya berdua dengan Melody, dan begitu banyak pula kesempatan yang ku buang untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang semakin bertumbuh kepadanya. Beberapa waktu pernah ingin lisanku berucap kata sayang untuknya, tapi batinku malah melawan dengan memunculkan ketakutan yang luar biasa rasanya. Ketakutan bahwa Melody hanya nyaman menjadi sahabatku, tak lebih.

Tak terasa waktu harus mengakhiri masa-masa sekolah kami. Aku dan Melody harus terpisah karena melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas yang berbeda, tapi setiap ada kesempatan kami tetap bertemu untuk melepas tawa dan saling berbagi tentang dunia baru yang kami masuki.

"Gimana kuliahmu Mel?" Tanyaku suatu sore saat aku mengunjungi Melody di rumahnya.

"Waah. Asiik banget, banyak teman-teman baru. Pelajaran baruu, pokoknya seru deh!" Jawab Melody, antusias seperti biasa.

"Kamu gimana Sak?" Sambungnya.

"Hmmm, menariklah. Aku belum terlalu beradaptasi, kamu tahulah gimana aku."

"Iya yaa. Kamu kan Introvert! Haha."

"Enak aja. Aku nggak terlalu gitu kali! Cuma butuh waktu aja."

"Iya deh iyaa. Tapi kalau sama aku kok kamu nggak butuh waktu adaptasi?" Tanya Melody sedikit mengejutkan. Andai dia tahu pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan retoris saja, _'Tentu saja aku tak membutuhkannya Mel, karena tak perlu beradaptasi untuk menyayangi kamu!'_ Kataku membatin.

"Haloooo. Kok bengong Saktii?" Melody mengagetkanku yang terdiam.

"Hah. Nggak ada kok. Hehe" Jawabku sekenanya.

"Huu. Eh, tapi kamu masih suka nulis puisi nggak?" Tanya Melody lagi.

"Hmm, sekarang sih udah mulai jarang."

"Loh, kok?"

"Abis inspirasinya udah jauh sihh!" Kataku sambil mencubit gemas pipinya yang kemudian malu dan memerah.

"Ahh. Kamuu ihhh!" Balasnya mencubit pinggangku. Lalu kami terdiam sesaat, dengan sisa tawa yang masih tertinggal di ujung bibir masing-masing.

"Jadi, kamu udah punya cowok?" Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, ingin ku tarik lagi tapi apalah daya, aku hanya menunggu jawabnya sekarang.

"Udah!" Jawabnya singkat.

Hening.

Jawaban Melody begitu menyakitkanku. Membuatku tak bisa lagi berucap satu patah katapun, bahkan untuk bertanya siapa lelaki beruntung yang bisa memilikinya. Setelah mendengarnya, aku pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Melody di teras rumahnya. Melody pun hanya diam duduk di kursinya, tak bergerak. Hanya pandangan tajamnya yang mengantarku berlalu.

Malam itu ku tumpahkan semua kepedihan di dalam secarik kertas. Tak bisa ku tahan, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Hatiku hancur. Emosiku meledak. Rasa perih menyesak melukai. Tak bisa bersuara, ku cabik secarik kertas dari buku tulis lalu ku tumpahkan semua kesedihanku melalui goresan penaku.

_Malam ini, entah mengapa terasa teramat gelap. Terasa amat sepi, terasa amat pilu. Dimana rembulanku? Dimana bintangku? Yang biasa mengerti kegundahan di malamku. Detak jantung ini tak lagi berirama halus, begitu cepat seakan menghancurkan dadaku. Terasa amat perih. Terkoyak menggenaskan, saat keindahan satu-satunya meninggalkan. _

_Lama kubiarkan rasa ini mendayu-dayu, menari-nari di relung hati terdalam. Tak jarang pula menggoda lisan untuk mengucap yang jiwa rasakan. Tapi hantu bernama ketakutan lebih kuat menahan, mencegah, sehingga terbiarkan tersimpan. Lalu kucoba nikmati senyumanmu dengan bermuka dua, seolah menjadi seorang teman saat di hadapanmu, tapi menyimpan senyummu dengan begitu penuh kasih saat di belakangmu. Sampai detik terakhir saat kita melepas tawa bahagia bersama, rasa itu masih menjadi rahasia. _

_Kau adalah irama, kau adalah nada yang mengalun, menghantar nyanyian-nyanyian syahdu membuaiku, kau adalah Melody, meniupkan senandung penuh cinta membuatku merasakan kehancuran ternikmat yang tak pernah sebelumnya mencoba menyerangku. Telah ku bulatkan hati mengalahkan kekhawatiran tak berujung, mengatakan yang selama ini jiwaku pendam, mengungkapkan bahwa aku menyayangimu lebih dari detik yang berdetik, langkah yang terjejak. Namun belum lagi lisanku bergetar, kau lebih dulu memporak porandakan asaku. Kau nyatakan hatimu tak lagi kosong, jiwamu tak lagi bebas, tlah terkungkung pada hati yang lebih dulu menyatakan senandung cintanya. Dalam sekejap kau ubah duniaku, kau hitamkan, kau gelapkan seperti rembulan dan bintang yang benci lalu meninggalkan malam. Sekejap kau menjadi syhmponi kepiluan, sekejap kau menjadi Melody penghantar luka, sekejap kau remukkan harapan dan rasa yang begitu lama ku pertahankan. _

_Melody. Kau menjadi Melody yang hilang dari birama, tapi dalam keterpurukkan, aku masih meniti asa untuk menanti, walau di kehidupan selanjutnya. _

Aku tulis itu semua dengan perasaan tak menentu, diiringi mata yang basah ku lipat rapi kertasku lalu aku segera berlari keluar. Malam ini aku berniat memberikan Melody tulisan ini, setidaknya walaupun terlambat, perasaanku bisa tersampaikan, meski tak bisa aku ucapkan langsung.

Aku masih berlari di bawah malam yang mulai lembab. Rintik hujan tak lagi sabar menambah dingin malam yang penuh pilu, kudekap erat kertasku agar tak basah oleh hujan, cukup air mata membasahi mengiringi tulisan ini tersampaikan padanya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Melody, ku ketuk pintu itu berharap Melody lah yang langsung membukanya.

"Kak Sakti? Loh kenapa kak? Kenapa basah-basah begini?" Pintu terbuka dan ternyata Frieska yang membukanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Fries." Jawabku singkat.

"Mau ketemu kak Melody ya ?" Tanya Frieska dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Hmm. Nggak kok, aku cuma minta, tolong berikan ini ke Melody ya!" Pintaku pada Frieska dan memberikan kertasku, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Hujan sepertinya tak bisa terbendung. Begitu derasnya membasahi bumi yang haus. Aku hanya berjalan, kubiarkan sekujur tubuhku basah oleh air dari langit itu. Lebih baik begini fikirku, paling tidak dinginnya bisa meredakan panas hatiku. Aku belum jauh dari rumah Melody, tiba-tiba kudengar derap langkah yang berlari seperti menujuku. Aku pun berhenti. Memalingkan wajah ke belakang, lalu terperangah saat kulihat sosok Melody dengan baju yang basah kuyup sama sepertiku.

"Mel?!" Kataku. Melody tak langsung menjawabnya, ia mendekatiku yang hanya mematung memperhatikannya. Setelah dekat 'PRAK!', sebuah tamparan mendarat cukup keras di pipi kiriku, tidak begitu sakit sebenarnya, hanya rasa kaget yang luar biasa mendera ku.

"Bodoh! Kamu bodoh!" Bentak Melody padaku di tengah hujan yang semakin ribut. Aku hanya diam.

"Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa?!" Sambungnya lagi, dengan nada yang masih tinggi. Aku tetap diam saja.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bisa berani dikit aja?"

"Aku.. Aku cuma berfikir, kamu sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kita yang seperti biasa." Kini ku coba untuk bicara.

"Aku memang nyaman Sakti. Aku memang nyaman, tapi aku nyaman bukan karena kita bisa bersahabat baik."

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku nyaman, karena ada kamu Sak! Kamu yang bikin aku nyaman." Aku mengangkat kepala yang dari tadi kutundukkan, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Melody yang mulai menangis.

"Asal kamu tahu, aku menunggumu semenjak kita pertama ketemu hari itu. Aku selalu menunggu kamu Sak, menunggu kamu buat bilang kalau kamu sayang sama aku. Banyak yang datang, banyak yang mengungkapkan perasaannya buatku, tapi semua aku tolak Sak. Hanya untuk menunggu kamu."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu terima cowok itu?"

"Karena aku berfikir kamu memang menginginkan kita hanya sebatas teman. Apalagi setelah kita benar-benar pisah dan nggak bisa ketemu sesering dulu lagi. Lalu dia datang, membawa perhatian dan cinta yang kuat, mungkin sama kuatnya dengan yang kamu punya. Dan aku berfikir, nggak mungkin lagi aku menunggu kamu. Karena aku udah cukup lelah menunggu Sakti."

Emosiku membuncah, amarahku meradang, bukan karena pengakuan Melody tentang kekasihnya tapi murkaku kepada diri sendiri yang begitu pengecutnya mengakui perasaan. Hujan masih deras, begitupun air mata kami. Tak lagi mampu ku tahan, ku peluk Melody erat. Melody pun membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam pelukanku, membiarkan kesedihannya meluap-luap di dekapanku.

"Maafkan aku Mel. Membiarkan semua ini begitu terlambat, membiarkan cinta ini tak berarti meskipun begitu besarnya. Maaf Mel. Bahagiakanlah dirimu, ambillah sepuasnya cinta dari kekasihmu yang jelas mencintai dan tak membiarkan cintanya lapuk oleh masa yang memburu. Tapi bisa kamu buktikan Mel, kamu salah. Nggak ada cowok manapun yang cinta nya kepadamu melebihiku. Dan sekarang, biarkan aku memeluk kamu untuk melepaskanmu." Ku ungkapkan semua di pelukan Melody yang semakin erat, diiringi ratapannya yang mengalahkan suara hujan yang berisik.

"Maafkan aku Sakti. Maaf." Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa dan dipaksakan Melody untuk mengatakannya. Lalu ia larut kembali di perasaan yang dalam, tangisnya kembali meluap dan ia hanya bisa merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku. Bahkan hujan tak terasa mendinginkan kami, malah terasa hangat. Dan andai ini bukan pelukan penanda perpisahan, tentu akan semakin syahdu rasanya. Andaikan ini pelukan yang memulai tentang cerita indah antara aku dan Melody, tentu akan semakin hangat. Kubayangkan semua di angan sesaat, lalu ku kembali kepada kenyataan yang menyakitkan, walau ini pelukan, tapi kita harus berpisah.

"Kak Melody!" Sebuah suara dari belakang Melody memisahkan pelukan kami. Frieska. Dia memakai sebuah payung, dan membawa payung lainnya untuk Melody.

"Pulanglah Mel. Terima kasih." Bisikku pelan pada Melody.

"Terima kasih juga. Sakti." Jawab Melody melepaskan tangannya yang masih ku genggam, lalu berjalan menuju Frieska dan mengambil payungnya.

Aku masih terpaku menatap Melody, yang sekarang memalingkan badannya setelah melambaikan tangan pelan. Lalu ku alihkan pandang pada Frieska mengisyaratkan terima kasih, tapi ku lihat air mata Frieska menetes membasahi pipinya dan menatapku tajam. Mungkin sangat kecewa kepadaku yang membuat kakak tercintanya mengalami hal seperti ini. Setelah mereka berdua berpaling dan berjalan menjauh, akupun berbalik menuju pulang, masih dengan tangis yang tersisa.

...


End file.
